Lost
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Hai, Minato sudah lama kita tidak bertemu". Kalau berminat silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**"Lost"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"

Rated : T *sekarang*

Ini Fuict kedua saya ...  
Tapi gak tahulah asik apa kagak...  
baca ajj yaaaaaaaa~  
kalo bisa mah RnR, Oke ?

* * *

"Naru-chan sayang, dimana kamu Nak?" teriak seorang wanita cantik berambut merah di sebuah kamar luas nan mewah.

"Naru disini Bu. Di balkon rumah." seru seorang anak berumur sekitar 8 tahunan berambut pirang dan bermata biru tak lupa kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Si wanita berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Kushina tepatnya Namikaze Kushina istri seorang Dirut perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang bahkan luar negeri menghampiri anaknya yang sekarang berada di balkon.

"Naru-chan sekarang kamu siap-siap ya Nak, kita akan menghadiri sebuah pesta teman kerja Ayahmu" ucap Kushina sambil membelai rambut pirang anaknya yang sedang duduk melihat taman. Naruto nama anak itu menoleh ke wajah ibunya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Memangnya mau ngapain disana?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya yang membuat Kushina tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembemnya Naruto.

"Aduaduh sakit Bu jangan cubit pipi Naru nanti merah." ucapnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat aksi ibunya. "Habis mukanya Naru imut banget, jadi Ibu tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Sekarang siap-siap ya Ibu tunggu di bawah bersama Ayah." Kushina beranjak dari duduknya.

"Lalu Kyuu-nii gak ikut?" tanyanya lagi sebelum Kushina benar-benar keluar dari kamar yang serba orange itu.

"Kakakmu sedang ada tugas dari sekolahnya jadi tidak bisa ikut. Tenang saja Naru-chan disana pasti banyak anak-anak yang seumuran dengan Naru kok." Kushina menjawab kekhawatiran anaknya kalau-kalau disana tidak ada teman-teman sebayanya.

Setelah Ibunya -Kushina- keluar Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Tak butuh lebih dari 10 menit Naruto sudah siap dengan jas putihnya yang rapi. Naruto turun ke bawah dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya sudah siap dan menunggu di ambang pintu. Melihat kedatangan anak bungsunya yang sudah rapi Minato -suami Kushina sekaligus Ayah Naruto dan Kyuubi- tersenyum ke arah anaknya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kyaaa, Naru-chan kamu manis sekaliii~" seru Kushina setelah melihat Naruto dengan jasnya. Naruto langsung pasang tampang cemberut ketika mendengar dirinya disebut -dipuji tepatnya- manis oleh ibunya.

"Ibu, Naru bukan perempuan jadi jangan bilang aku manis. Huh" Naruto menggembungkan pipi tapi bukannya Kushina memenangkan anaknya malah mencubitnya. Naruto makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Sudah Ibu hentikan itu dan segeralah kalian berangkat." ucap seorang anak berumur kira-kira 12 tahun berambut pirang kemerahan dan bermata merah. Dia adalah anak sulung keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii !" seru Naruto ketika melihat kakaknya keluar dari ruang pribadinya alias kamar tidur. Kyuubi menoleh dan bergumam saja.

"Huh, Nii-chan nyebelin." Naruto langsung buang muka. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah adik kecilnya itu.

"Kyuu beneran kamu tidak mau ikut?" tanya Minato, pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru pokoknya persis Naruto.

"Tidak, aku malas ditempat ramai seperti itu lagian aku ada tugas dari sekolah." ucapnya sambil berlalu kedapur. Minato hanya geleng-geleng dengan sifat anak sulungnya yang berbeda 180° dengan adiknya, Naruto. Naruto sifatnya ceria, polos, bikin gemas orang, pintar dan pemaaf sedangkan Kyuubi orangnya cuek, jenius, dingin dan acuh. Minato sempat berpikir, 'sebenarnya dia anak siapa sih? Kok sifatnya tidak ada yang mirip denganku kecuali kejeniusannya dan ketampanannya' narsis Minato.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, Kushina Naruto." ajak Minato kepada Istri dan anaknya itu. Kushina menghentikan acara cubitan ke pipinya Naruto dan menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto untuk mengajaknya berangkat.

Naruto sempat berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, "Kami berangkat ya Kyuu-nii." Kyuubi memandang kepergian kedua orangtua dan adiknya itu dengan wajah datar.

Mobil mewah milik keluarga Namikaze tiba di tempat pesta. Minato dan Kushina -yang menggenggam tangan Naruto- turun dari mobil itu. Semua mata memandang keluarga itu. Kemudian ada seorang pria dan wanita yang sama-sama berambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang di Kediaman Hyuuga, Namikaze-san" ucap Hisashi kepala keluarga Hyuuga seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata putih tanpa pupil dengan menunduk hormat. "Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini."

Minato tersenyum dan menjabat tangan,"Iya terimakasih juga sudah mengundang kami." Kushina juga tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Hisashi dan istrinya. Mereka berlima -plus Naruto- masuk ke Aula tempat berlangsungnya pesta atau tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang penting.

Naruto memandang kagum ruangan besar nan megah yang dihiasi warna-warni bunga dari berbagai negara,"Wah kerenn~" ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan tentunya. Minato dan Kushina menyapa relasi lainnya sedangkan Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Di tempat Minato dan Kushina

Ketika Minato sedang berbincang dengan Keluarga Nara tiba-tiba ada yang menegurnya dari belakang. "Hai, Minato sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lost"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
Tidak bisa sesuai EYD  
bahasa acak-acakan

Rated : T *sekarang* 

Maaf ripiu-nya belum aku bales tapi yang pasti makasih bangetudah mau baca dan ripiu Fict ini.  
sekali lagi maaf yaa...

* * *

Minato menoleh mata birunya mendapati seorang pria berambut dan bermata hitam dengan aura tegasnya bersama seorang wanita cantik yang warna rambut dan matanya sama hitamnya dengan pria tadi. "Fugaku dan Mikoto? Wah hampir 8 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Minato seraya memeluk teman masa sekolahnya itu.

"Baik." ucap pria tegas itu yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hahaha kamu tidak berubah ya, tetap saja pelit bicara." Minato tertawa mendengar jawaban yang kelewat singkat itu.

"Kabar kalian sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini Uchiha Mikoto yang bertanya sambil melirik sahabat wanitanya, Kushina.

"Kami juga sama baiknya. Mana Ita-kun dan Sasu-chan? Kok aku tak melihat mereka berdua?" tanya Kushina yang heran dimana kedua anak sahabatnya itu. Mikoto tersenyum melihat Kushina yang keheranan.

"Shina-chan ingin ketemu mereka berdua?" Kushina mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Mikoto pergi meninggalkan kedua pria tampan dan seorang wanita cantik untuk menanggil kedua buah hatinya.

**Di tempat lain**  
**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan berkeliling untuk menikmati suasana pesta yang megah ini. Tempat ini sungguh indah sekali harum bunga tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Makanan dan minuman tersaji di berbagai tempat dengan macam-macam jenis tentunya. 'Ada ramen gak ya?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri tentunya.

Aku menoleh hendak bertanya pada Ibuku, "Ibu, disini ada ramen tidak?" alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku menoleh ke belakang tidak ada mereka. Yang ada hanya orang-orang tak aku kenal. Dalam kekalutan aku mencari mereka. Namun karena tempat ini begitu luas akhirnya aku nyasar.

Sekarang aku berada diluar ruangan tepatnya di sebuah taman yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil. Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh, "Ayah, Ibu dimana kalian? Hiks Naru takut. Naru ingin ketemu kalian."

Tanpa kusadari ada yang menyentuh bahuku. Dengan perasaan takut, kaget dan sebagainya aku pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh bahuku.

**End Naruto POV**

"Shina-chan ini kedua anakku. Itachi dan Sasuke." ucap Mikoto sambil memperkenalkan buah hatinya Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Wah, kalian berdua sudah besar ya tambah tampan lagi." seru Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi anak itu. Anak berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya bertampang datar, sedangkan anak yang satu lagi berambut hitam panjang Itachi namanya hanya senyam-senyum saja.

"Shina-chan, anakmu Kyuu mana? Kok aku tak melihatnya." kali ini Mikoto yang heran.

"Kyuu tidak ikut, tapi anak bungsuku yang paling imut yang ikut. Mikoto-chan tahu kan kalo Kyuubi itu tak suka tempat kaya beginian. Naruto sini, Nak. Ibu kenalkan dengan teman lama Ayah dan Ibumu." ucap Kushina sambil menoleh kearah belakang. Kushina sangat terkejut anak terkecilnya tidak ada. "Naru-chan, dimana kamu Nak?" kekhawatiran Kushina mulai tampak. Minato yang melihat itu menghampiri istrinya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato. Kushina hanya memandang suaminya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Naru-chan hilang, dia gak ada disini." Minato kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya itu.

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi dia ada dibelakangmu?"

"Iya, tapi pas tadi mau dikenalkan dengan Itachi dan Sasuke dia tidak ada. Bagaimana ini, pasti sekarang Naru-chan sedang menangis mencari kita." Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat pasangan itu sedang bertampang khawatir akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa Minato?" tanya Fugaku singkat.

"Anak terkecilku hilang. Tadi dia bersama kami tapi sekarang dia gak ada."

"Ciri-ciri anakmu seperti apa Minato?"

"Tubuhnya kecil mungil dibawah Sasuke, umurnya sekitar 8 tahunan berambut dan bermata sama seperti aku dan juga kulitnya berwarna coklat dimasing-masing pipinya ada 3 garis halus." terang Minato kepada Fugaku. Fugaku mencoba mencerna apa yang telah disampaikan Minato. Setelah itu dia hendak pergi untuk mencari Naruto, namun terhenti ketika ada sebuah suara anak kecil.

"AYAH, IBU." teriak seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang sambil di gandeng seorang anak yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berambut merah bata.

"NARU-CHAN?" seru Minato dan Kushina. Mereka langsung memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis itu. "Darimana saja kamu, Nak? Ayah dan Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Maaf, tadi saya menemukannya di taman saat sedang menangis ketika aku bertanya ternyata dia terpisah dari orangtuanya aku pun membantunya untuk mencari kedua orangtuanya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kalian." ucap anak itu.

"Ah terimakasih ya. Namamu siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." jawab anak berambut merah bata itu.

"Sabaku? Jangan-jangan kamu anaknya Karura-chan ya?" tanya Kushina sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban anak itu. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." pamit Gaara.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih dan salamkan juga pada orangtuamu ya." sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk dan meninggalkan keluarga itu.

"Naru kamu gak apa-apa?" Kushina menatap anaknya yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Shina-chan apa dia anakmu?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina mengangguk.

"Iya dia anak terkecil kami namanya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Nah Naruto kenalkan mereka teman Ayah dan Ibu. Pria yang besama Ayahmu namanya Fugaku, wanita cantik itu namanya Mikoto dan dua anak laki-laki tampan itu anak mereka. Yang paling besar dan berambut panjang itu namanya Itachi sedangkan yang disebelahnya adiknya Itachi namanya Sasuke mereka berdua berumur diatasmu jadi yang sopan ya. Ayo salam pada mereka semua." perintah Kushina.

"Halo Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, Itachi-niisan dan Sasuke-niisan. Aku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal." seru Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kyaa Shina-chan imut sekali anakmu ini. Manisnyaaa~" Mikoto mendekati Naruto dan mencubit pelan pipi tembemnya.

"Dia manis kan. Aku sendiri yang Ibunya suka gemas melihatnya." ucap Kushina bangga. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi dan Sasuke datang mendekati Naruto.

"Hai Naru-chan, salam kenal ya." kenal Itachi dengan memasang senyum lembut. Naruto balas memberi senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya. "Aah manisnya." Naruto merona dipanggil seperti itu.

"Itachi-nii mau kan jadi kakak Naru?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos bin imutnya itu. Itachi langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir-pikir dahulu. Melihat anggukan itu Naruto senangnya bukan main. "Yayyy punya kakak baik."

"Eh? Memangnya Kyuu tidak baik ya? Bukannya dia kakakmu." Naruto menggeleng.

"Kyuu-nii suka cuek sama Naru, suka bikin Naru kesel aja." Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya itu tentang Kyuubi.

"Ya pasti aku akan jadi kakak yang baik buat Naru." setelah berkata seperti itu Itachi memeluk sebentar tubuh mungil itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan...

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Semua yang melihat itu kaget, 'ini anak kecil-kecil udah mesum. Turunan siapa sih?' batin keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengok dan diam saja, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mulai sekarang kamu adalah milikku." ucap Sasuke tegas dengan muka datar. Orang-orang dewasa itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Mulai sejak itu keluarga Uchiha, Sabaku dan Namikaze menjadi dekat. Sekali-kali mereka saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing. Naruto juga makin akrab dengan mereka tp kalau dengan Sasuke sukanya bertengkar. Tapi rasa sayang diantara mereka tetap terjalin. Namun takdir berkata lain. Keluarga Namikaze diharuskan untuk pindah rumah ke Inggris karena cabang perusahaan disana mengalami masalah. Karena tak memungkinkan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang masih terbilang kecil maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawa mereka. Naruto terus merengek tidak ingin pindah. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus menangis sedangkan Kyuubi biasa-biasa saja.

* * *

**7 tahun kemudian**  
**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Sasuke cepat bangun, sebentar lagi kamu masuk sekolahkan?" teriak seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang. Sedangkan pemuda yang diteriaki mulai terbangun. Mata hitamnya terbuka sedangkan rambut ravennya acak-acakan tak keruan. Dengan langkah malas dia turun dari tempat tidur empuknya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah.

15 menit kemudian dia alias Sasuke sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Rambut yang tadi acak-acakan sekarang terlihat rapi. Dikira sudah siap dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Sasu-chan." sapa Ibunya, Mikoto. Kesal karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' Sasuke hanya bergumam saja. "Hn."

'Ini anak kapan berubahnya sih' batin semuanya.

Sasuke mulai memakan sarapannya. Pertama ia habiskan dulu sandwich tomat kemudian dia meminum jus tomat yang sudah tersedia. "Ayo cepat berangkat nanti kesiangan."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menyampirkan tas selendangnya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah meja kecil dan mengambil salah satu kunci mobil yang tersedia disana. "Aku berangkat."

"Ya, itterashai Sasuke. Jangan ngebut-ngebut yaa~"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil biru gelap. Dibukanya pintu pengemudi dan duduk dibelakang stir. Dia mulai menstrater dan meluncurlah mobil biru itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku mulai menjalankan mobil dan memasuki padatnya arus kendaraan. Tak butuh waktu lama mobil biruku masuk kesebuah kawasan sekolah elit dan memarkirkannya ditempat yang masih kosong.

Ketika aku keluar suara-suara cempreng murid perempuan mulai terdengar. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

Aku tak mempedulikan sapaan mereka. Dengan wajah stoic-ku aku terus melangkah menuju kelas. Sudah berapa banyak murid perempuan yang menyapaku namun aku acuhkan begitu saja.

"Ohayou Sasuke." aku menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang teman dekatku. Dan yang menyapa adalah seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat dan berpupil mata putih dia namanya Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn" ucapku singkat.

"Yo Sasuke." sapa cowok berambut nanas dan bermuka malas alias Nara Shikamaru. Satu lagi Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara cowok dengan rambut merah batanya dan terdapat tato 'Ai' di jidatnya hanya mengangguk. Aku pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan. Kami berempat jalan bareng menuju kelas kami.

Sesampainya di kelas kami duduk ditempat masing-masing. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang berada di barisan belakang.

Tentunya dengan mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan gak jelas itu. 'Dimana kamu sekarang berada, Naru?' tanyaku dalam hati. Lamunanku terhenti ketika walikelasku datang.

Seorang guru muda berambut silver masuk ke kelasku. Ahh akhirnya itu guru mesum masuk juga. Huh buku orange-nya pun tetap setia ditangannya, ini sekolahan kok tetap menerima guru seperti itu sih. Saking gak ada lagi yang ngelamar jadi guru disini, guru seperti Kakashi-sensei diterima.

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei pun dimulai. Aku hanya menatap guru mesum itu dengan tatapan membosankan. Bukannya aku sombong tapi materi ini sudah aku kuasai sebelumnya, malah materi yang lainnya pun sudah aku kuasai.

Selama pelajaran aku habiskan dengan melamun. Memikirkan orang yang telah membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Senyum manisnya, ekspresi cemberutnya yang bikin dia makin manis tapi yang paling aku rindukan adalah mata birunya yang cerah seperti air laut yang jernih dan langit siang hari.

"Sas? Woi jangan melamun." suara keras itu membuyarkan lamunanku yang indah.

"Berisik bodoh. Ini masih pelajaran aku gak mau bikin masalah. Diam dan perhatikan Kakashi-sensei. Dasar bodoh." jawabku dengan wajah datar. Neji alias si pelaku penghancuran lamunanku hanya terdiam.

"Kamu yang bodoh, Sasuke. Pelajaran sudah berakhir dari tadi. Makanya jangan melamun siang-siang. Kamu mikirin apaan sih, serius amat." seru Neji sewot karna tadi dia aku bilang bodoh.

"Hn"

"Kamu ini ya. Dasar keturunan Uchiha." ucapnya lagi. "Hah sudahlah, mending sekarang kita ke kantin. Aku sangat lapar."

"Hn" jawabku singkat sambil beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki.

Kami berempat, aku, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru pergi ke kantin. Seperti biasa ketika kami datang teriakan histeris dari anak perempuan mulai terdengar. Dengan cepat kami pesan makanan dan duduk di tempat yang khusus disediakan buat kami.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan dari para siswi kelas 1. "Katanya di kelas 1-1 ada murid baru ya."

"Iya, katanya murid baru itu manis, imut dan cantik. Tubuhnya mungil banget hampir mirip perempuan kalau saja rambutnya panjang."

"Eh? Memang dia cowok ya?" jarang-jarang aku mendengarkan pembicaraan oranglain.

"Iya dia cowok kata temen aku yang sekelas dengannya dia pindahan dari Inggris. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia anak dari pengusaha terkenal."

Rasa-rasanya aku kenal dengan ciri-ciri murid baru itu. Apa jangan-jangan itu dia? Tapi kalaupun iya pasti Ayah dan Ibu tau kedatangan Paman Minato dan keluarganya.' batinku berucap.

Istirahat siang itu aku habiskan dengan memikirkan kata-kata dari murid kelas satu itu. Hingga bel masuk pun berbunyi.

**End Sasuke POV**

Jam waktunya pulang sekolah pun tiba. Semua murid bersorak ria. Mungkin sebagian murid ingin jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah untuk menyegarkan otak yang telah di porsir habis-habisan. Namun berbeda bagi dua orang pemuda tampan ini -Sasuke dan Gaara-. Bukannya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, mereka malah melenggang pergi menuju gedung olahraga tepatnya lapangan basket. Ya hari ini adalah jadwal latihan klub basket. Sebagai ketua klub -Sasuke- sudah seharusnya dia mengikuti latihan rutin. Seperti biasanya bangku penonton sudah penuh oleh murid-murid wanita tapi kali ini ada yang beda tak biasanya murid pria pun ikut melihat latihan para pemain basket itu. Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara yang ikut klub basket juga, "Kenapa banyak murid laki-laki disini?" Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-senpai, Gaara-senpai." sapa seorang anggota klub basket yang bernama Kiba.

"Hn" jawab keduanya.

Mereka berdua tiba ditempat berkumpulnya anggota yang lain. Sakura anak kelas satu sekaligus manajer klub itu menghampiri Sasuke. "Anu Sasuke-senpai, ada salah seorang murid baru dikelasku yang ingin masuk klub ini." Sasuke tidak memberi respon hanya. Sakura menghampiri sang murid baru yang sedang berdiri didepan ring.

"Sasuke-senpai ini anggota baru kita. Namanya..." setelah mendengar siapa nama anggota baru itu sontak Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya yang semula menunggungi mereka sekarang menghadap kedua adik kelasnya.

Mata Sasuke menbelalak lebar. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.  


* * *

Makasih yah dah baca ini fict.  
apabila berkenan Ripiu ya.  
dan apabila ada kritik katakan saja akan saya evaluasi.

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


	3. Chapter 3

**"Lost"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
Tidak bisa sesuai EYD  
bahasa acak-acakan

Rated : T *sekarang*

akhirnya bisa apdet chap 3 juga ...  
selamat menikmati yah ...  
maaf lama *emang ada yang nungguin fict gaje ini*  
saya.y udah mulai kerja ...  
jadi jarang buat fict lagi ...

selamat menikmati hidangan fict gaje ^^

* * *

"Hm? Siapa ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Naruto bingung dengan orang didepannya. Sasuke semakin terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto. Saking terkejutnya Sasuke hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto?" kali ini Gaara yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namanya. Sama seperti tadi Naruto hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Siapa? Apa senpai-senpai ini pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke dan Gaara yakin dia adalah Naruto 7 tahun yang lalu hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari waktu dulu namun mereka berdua kaget kalau Naruto tidak mengingat mereka.

"Naruto, apa kamu tidak mengingat kami? Ini aku, Gaara dan Sasuke." ucap Gaara dengan mimik sedih. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf senpai. Aku tidak ingat." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. Sasuke mendekat dan mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dengan sangat erat hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan. Akibat ulah Sasuke itu semua anggota disana terdiam sambil memandangi mereka.

"Naruto kamu bercanda kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lumayan menusuk. Naruto menjadi sedikit takut. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena takut.

"Ti-tidak a-ku tidak bercanda senpai." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya kamu bercanda kan? Aku dan Gaara sahabatmu sejak kecil." kali ini ucapan Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Semua orang yang disana pun kaget dengan nada ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Hiks ma-maaf Sasuke-senpai Hiks aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah mendengar ucapannya, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman dikedua bahu mungil itu dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Gaara hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir. Bukannya mengejar Sasuke, Gaara malah mendekati Naruto. Pemuda manis itu tersentak, dia takut senpai berambut merah bata itu melakukan sesuatu seperti senpai sebelumnya. "Tenanglah Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyakiti ataupun membentakmu." Gaara memenangkan Naruto saat tahu mengetahui kekhawatirannya. "Maafkan dia ya. Sasuke bukan bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

"I-iya senpai. Terimakasih dan maaf aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Tidak masalah. Lalu kapan kalian pindah ke Jepang? Dan bagaimana kabar Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina, Kyuubi dan kamu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kami tiba 2 hari yang lalu. Mmh kabar kami baik. Ah iya apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke-senpai kalau kalian adalah teman masa kecilku?"

"Iya sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Kita berlima sering bermain bersama yah walaupun Itachi-niisan dan Kyuubi jarang bergabung." Gaara memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang menatapnya itu, "Hm? Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ki-kita latihan saja yuk, Gaara-senpai." dia berlari menuju kesebuah bola basket yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan.

Latihan pun tetap dilakukan walaupun sang ketua alias Sasuke tidak ikutan. Dan semuanya dalam keadaan terkendali secara sang wakil ketua dipegang oleh Gaara. Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari bangku penonton tidak meneriakan nama Sasuke melainkan si anak baru yang manis, Naruto.

"Kyaaa~ Naru-chan hebat."

"Keren."

"Manis."

"Imut lagi. Mau kamu jadi pacarku?" teriak salah seorang fansboy Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan itu. Yang melihat senyuman maut Naruto pun hanya bisa ber-nosebleed ria.

Latihan berakhir jam 4 sore. Sebagian sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Namun bagi Naruto tidak. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk untuk menunggu jemputannya. "Kamu belum pulang, Naruto?"

"Ah senpai, bikin aku kaget saja. Iya nih lagi nunggu Kyuu-nii yang mau menjemputku." setelah berkata seperti itu terlihat sebuah mobil sport merah dari arah gerbang. "Ah itu dia Kyuu-nii sudah datang."

Kini mobil sport itu berhenti didepan Gaara dan Naruto. Lalu keluarlah dari kursi pengemudi seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan. "Ayo cepat kita pulang, Naruto. Hm? Kau kan si Sabaku itu?" tunjuknya ke arah Gaara.

"Uuh Nii-san yang sopan donk. Dia Gaara dan turunkan tanganmu itu." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit perintah. Namun Kyuubi tidak menggubrisnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kamu masuk mobil sekarang." perintah Kyuubi sambil tetap menatap Gaara. Karena tidak mau bertengkar dengan kakaknya, Naruto pun masuk ke mobil merah itu.

Sekarang kedua Namikaze muda itu berada didalam mobil. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga Naruto lah yang memulainya. "Mmmh Kyuu-nii?" Kyuubi menoleh.

"Apa benar aku sudah mengenal Gaara-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai sebelumnya?" Naruto dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak. Namun Kyuubi hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kecilnya itu.

Hingga sampai rumah pun tak dijawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia kesal karena kelakuan kakaknya yang super cuek itu. Cowok pirang itu masuk rumah tanpa menghiraukan sapaan para pelayannya. Itu membuat pelayan-pelayan itu keheranan akan kelakuan tuan muda yang tidak biasanya. Saat Kyuubi masuk kedalam rumah, sang kepala pelayan menunduk hormat dan bertanya, "Apakah Naruto-sama sakit lagi?"

Kyuubi diam dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya hingga suara pintu yang ditutup pun terdengar. "Tidak. Biasalah childish-nya lagi kumat. Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga biasa lagi." setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuubi berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Sang kepala pelayan dan pelayan lainnya hanya bisa menghela napas melihat anak sulung keluarga Namikaze begitu cuek terhadap adiknya. Tidak mau mencampuri urusan majikannya mereka memulai lagi mengerjakan tugas yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan tuan mudanya.

'Kyuubi-sama orangnya tidak jujur ya. Padahal tidak ada salahnya kalau mengeluarkan segala ekspresinya.' batin sang butler.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

**Gaara POV**

"Gaara, apakah tadi di sekolah kamu bertemu dengan Naru-chan? Ibu baru dapat telepon dari Kushina, katanya mereka pindah lagi ke Jepang ya." tanya Ibuku.

"Iya, tadi siang saat latihan klub aku bertemu dengannya. Namun sayang..." aku terdiam ketika otakku mengingat kalau Naruto, orang yang ku sayangi tidak mengingatku. "Dia tidak mengingatku tepatnya mengingat kami." dengan sendu aku mengatakan itu pada ibuku.

Ibuku terlihat sangat terkejut dengan penuturanku. "Sou ka. Nanti ibu akan mengunjungi Kushina. Kamu mau ikut?" hampir saja aku menyetujui untuk ikut ke kediaman Namikaze. Tapi aku ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.

**Flashback ON**

Kyuubi datang menghampiri Naruto -lebih tepatnya menghampiriku- sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dia berkata sesuatu. "Kamu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan? Kalau begitu datanglah nanti malam tepatnya jam 7 di Cafe Konoha. Aku tunggu disana, sekalian ajak juga si bocah Uchiha." setelah itu dia masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolahan.

**Flashback OFF**

"Maaf Bu, aku tidak bisa ikut. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu ganti seragam dan istirahat ya." aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang pribadiku. 'Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?'

**Gaara POV end**

Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 7 dimana perjanjian bertemu antara Gaara dan Kyuubi di Cafe Konoha.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Kyuu, kamu mau kemana? Malam-malam begini kok keluar bukannya di rumah?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat Kyuubi hendak pergi keluar.

"Mau ke Cafe Konoha." jawab Kyuubi tanpa melihat wajah ibunya.

"Aku ikut Kyuu-nii, bolehkan?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya. Kyuubi menoleh dan hanya tersenyum sinis melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba nongol saja.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa gak boleh? Aku kan juga ingin kesana." ucap Naruto sambil turun ke bawah.

"Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Lebih baik kamu diam di rumah, mengerti kan adik kecil?" Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapannya itu.

"Naru-chan sayang. Kamu jangan ikut ya, angin malam tidak baik untukmu. Lebih baik disini temani ibu saja, teman ibu mau kesini." Kushina mendekati Naruto dan membelai rambut pirangnya yang lembut itu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ibunya itu. Kyuubi langsung pergi begitu tidak mendengar rengekan Naruto yang ingin ikut. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati ya, Kyuu." Kyuubi melangkah keluar rumah. Dan masuk ke mobil merahnya yang sudah terparkir didepan pintu masuk.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Terlihat Gaara sudah siap untuk pergi menemui Kyuubi. Kemudian dia teringat kalau dia belum memberi tahu Sasuke tentang pertemuan ini. Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor telepon Sasuke. Nada sambung pun berbunyi  
cklek  
"Sasuke kamu ada waktu sekarang?" tanya Gaara begitu telponnya diangkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kalau ada sekarang kamu siap-siap, kita ketemu di Cafe Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Kyuubi."

"Mau ngapain kita ketemu dengannya?"

"Dia akan memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto. Kamu juga penasaran kan? Kalau setuju aku tunggu di sana. Sampai jumpa." Gaara menutup sambungan telpon itu. Dan berangkat menuju ke tempat janjian.

**Cafe Konoha**

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata kepada orang yang duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung.

"Tidak juga. Mana bocah Uchiha itu?" Kyuubi mencari sosok berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Disini. Dan jangan memanggilku bocah Uchiha." Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha. Apa kita akan berbicara dengan kalian yang masih berdiri?" Gaara dan Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak ingat kami?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Kyuubi lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis melihat sifat Sasuke yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Tenang-tenang Sasuke. Kamu itu tidak sabaran ya. Oke aku akan mulai." Kyuubi mengambil napas terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto memang tidak mengingat kalian bukan hanya kalian tapi kepada kami yang notabene keluarga kandungnya. Itu terjadi setelah 2 tahun kepindahan kami ke Inggris tepatnya ke kota Manchester.

Waktu itu dia hendak menunggu jemputannya. Namun karena terjebak macet mobil yang akan menjemputnya terlambat datang. Saat itu suasana sekolah mulai sepi. Memang masih ada beberapa anak yang berkeliaran di sekolah itu juga hanya untuk kegiatan klub saja.

Saat itu datang dua murid berandalan dari sekolah lain. Kalian berdua juga tahu kan kalau wajah Naruto itu mirip perempuan?" Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

**Flashback ON**

"Hei manis sendirian saja? Mau kakak temani." goda salah seorang berandalan itu.

"Ah ti-tidak terimakasih. Sa-saya mau pulang." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tangan memegang dagu mungil Naruto. "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Dilihat-lihat kamu manis juga ya. Ayolah kamu temani kami. Walaupun kamu cowok itu tidak masalah buat kami. Ah iya maaf sepertinya tanganku tidak mau lepas dari dagumu yang mungil ini. Ayo ikut kami?" lelaki berambut coklat pudar menarik paksa tangan pemuda manis itu. Naruto berontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram sangat erat. "Hei hei sweety, jangan banyak bergerak donk. Jadi susah jalannya nih."

"Le-lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Naruto semakin panik ketika dia digendong paksa. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul punggung orang yang menggendongnya.

Mereka berdua membawa Naruto jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tepatnya ke sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ketika sudah sampai dilemparnya tubuh Naruto tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dia meringis kesakitan disekitar punggungnya tak ayal sikutnya berdarah terbentur batu.

"Hei manis, kamu anak dari pengusaha terkenal itu kan? Namikaze Corp." ucap orang yang menggendong Naruto. "aku Reno, akan membuatmu menderita. Gara-gara kalian perusahaan Ayahku jadi mengalami inflasi. Itu semua penyebabnya adalah ayahmu tepatnya perusahaan yang dikelola olehnya. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk merasakan akibatnya, Manis."

Sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuh Naruto supaya berdiri dan memegang erat kedua tangannya. Orang yang tadi menggendong Naruto -Reno namanya- mulai melakukan aksinya, pertama dia cium bibir ranum Naruto yang menggoda itu. Kedua tangan Reno menggerayangi tubuh Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang semakin menggila. Bocah pirang itu semakin takut dengan kedua orang didepannya. Naruto memikirkan berbagai cara untuk lepas dari tangan yang memegangnya itu. Akhirnya sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

Pertama dia gigit lidah Reno yang mulai menyusup kedalam mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa Reno mengakhiri ciuman itu, ketika pertahanan Reno mengendur Naruto menendang tepat di titik pusat lelaki dibelakangnya dan telak mengenai daerah intim. Lelaki yang dibelakang langsung melepas genggamannya dan balik memegang daerah bekas ditendang Naruto.

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan yang ada Naruto bersiap hendak berlari. Tapi kesempatan itu hilang tatkala tangan Reno yang bebas memegang lengan Naruto dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Mau tak mau tubuh kecil itu jatuh kepelukan Reno. Pria berambut coklat pudar itu geram dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga Reno memukul Naruto hingga dia terpelanting ke samping kiri dan menghantam sebuah pohon besar. Parahnya kepala Naruto yang pertama kali terhantam pohon itu sehingga mengakibatkan sebuah cairan merah kental keluar dari kepalanya.

Belum cukup dengan pukulan itu, Reno kembali mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan merapatkannya ke pohon yang dihantamnya tadi. Kesadaran Naruto semakin lemah. Namun itu tak membuat Reno melemahkan pukulan yang terus dilancarkannya ke perut dan wajah Naruto. Saat akan memberi pukulan terakhir dengan kekuatan maksimal kearah perut, tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka merosot kebawah dan pukulan keras itu pun telak mengenai dada sebelah kiri.

Sebuah cairan memuncrat dari mulut kecil Naruto. Saat itu juga kesadaran Naruto benar-benar menghilang. Reno tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Dengan segera dia mengajak teman satunya lagi untuk pergi dari sana dengan meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang melemah itu.

**Dilain tempat**

Sepasang suami-istri yang dianugerahi wajah diatas rata-rata kini terlihat khawatir. Sang istri daritadi tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Kushina tenanglah. Kita pasti akan menemukan Naruto." ucap seorang pria pirang kepada wanita cantik berambut merah menyala. "Iruka apa sudah kamu temukan?" tanya Minato sang pria pirang sekaligus suami Kushina kepada pria berambut coklat itu.

"Belum Minato-sama. Yang saya temukan hanya tas orange-nya yang tergeletak didepan pintu." jawab pria yang bernama Iruka.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berseragam polisi mendatangi Minato, "Maaf Namikaze-sama saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada yang melihat anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti anak Anda dibawa paksa oleh 2 orang lelaki yang sepertinya murid berandalan dari sekolah lain ke arah hutan. Sekarang kami sedang melakukan penyisiran." ucap polisi.

"Iya saya serahkan semuanya pada anda. Saya tunggu berita baiknya."

"Baik. Saya permisi Namikaze-sama." polisi itu pergi meninggalkan 3 orang yang sedang terdiam.

"Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama lebih baik kita menunggu beritanya di rumah saja." nasehat Iruka kepada kedua majikannya. Pasangan suami-istri itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

Saat mereka bertiga hendak masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam yang mengkilat dan terlihat mewah itu terdengar teriakan yang pasti ditujukan untuk kepala rumah tangga Namikaze. "Namikaze-sama kami sudah menemukan anak anda."

Ketiga orang itu tak jadi masuk mobil dan langsung menghampiri sang pembawa berita. "Benarkah? Sekarang dimana anakku, Naruto?" tanya Kushina tak sabaran.

"Iya tapi ... " polisi itu memberi jeda yang membuat Kushina makin tak sabar. Wanita cantik itu mencengkram kerah sang polisi.

"Tapi apa? Cepat katakan dimana anak terkecilku." teriak Kushina didepan wajah polisi. Minato menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Kushina dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju polisi yang diteriakinya itu. Kemudian membawa Kushina kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi kami menemukannya dalam kondisi terluka parah. Sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Manchester's Central Hospital." Minato, Kushina dan Iruka kaget mendengar berita itu.

**Flashback Off **

"Setelah kejadian itu dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat selama beberapa bulan. Karena mengingat lukanya sangat parah apalagi di bagian kepala membuatnya koma selama 2 bulan. Dan saat dia sadar ..."

**Flashback ON **

Terlihat disebuah ruangan putih berbau macam-macam obat yang menusuk hidung seorang pria pirang tertidur di sebelah pasien dengan berbagai alat kedokteran terpasang ditubuhnya. Sepintas dia seperti tertidur. Memang dia tertidur tapi tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun atau yang paling buruk takkan bangun lagi untuk selamanya. Sedangkan di sebuah sofa mewah terlelap wanita cantik berambut merah dengan kepala berada diatas paha seorang pemuda yang sama-sama berambut merah semu keorange-an.

Sebuah gerakan kecil nan lemah terlihat di jari-jari mungil sang pasien yang bernama Naruto. Walaupun gerakannya kecil, tapi dapat dirasakan oleh tangan besar milik pria pirang alias Minato. Akibat gerakan itu mata Minato mulai terbuka terlihat bola mata beriris biru dibalik kelopaknya. "Na-Naru kamu sudah sadar, Nak?" namun tak ada jawaban. Kushina dan Kyuubi yang tertidur di sofa terbangun bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara Minato. Mereka berdua mendekat ke ranjang Naruto.

Perlahan mata Naruto mulai bergerak tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Melihat itu mereka bertiga terlihat senang dan lega, Minato segera menyuruh anaknya untuk memanggil dokter. "Kyuu cepat kamu panggil dokter kesini." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuubi melesat keluar.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata yang selama ini terpejam akhirnya terbuka juga. Memperlihatkan betapa indahnya warna kedua mata itu. Warna biru yang sangat cantik. Di edarkannya pandangan ke seluruh pelosok ruangan itu. Mata birunya yang indah mengamati setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Suster tolong lepas alat bantu pernapasannya." perintah sang dokter kepada perawat yang ada didepannya. Suster itu dengan telatennya melepas alat yang menghubungkan antara mulut Naruto dengan oksigen yang ada didalam sebuah tabung.

"Ukh... hhh~ hhh~" Naruto mengerang pelan setelah alat itu dilepas. Dokter meletakkan tangannya diatas dada Naruto yang tertutupi piyama. Ditekannya pelan dada tersebut supaya Naruto kembali tenang dan dapat menghirup oksigen secara normal. "Walaupun terasa sakit usahakan menghirup udara, tapi pelan-pelan saja tidak usah terburu-buru." perlahan irama pernapasan Naruto semakin normal, "Gimana sudah agak baikan?" remaja pirang itu mengangguk lemah.

"M-maaf a-ku ada di-mana sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemahnya.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar Naru-chan. Ibu lega sekali melihatnya. Sekarang kamu ada di Manchester Central Hospital." ucap Kushina seraya memegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"Anu Dokter, mereka siapa?" serasa mendapatkan Rasengan Shuriken ketika Naruto bertanya siapa mereka.

"Na-Naru-chan bicara apa sih. Ini Ibumu, Nak. Yang disamping ibu adalah Ayahmu sedangkan yang disana adalah kakakmu Kyuubi." jelas Kushina. Naruto mengernyit heran. Dan dia mencoba untuk mengingat, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun ingatan tentang mereka. Jangankan tentang mereka, dirinya sendiri pun dia tak tahu. Karena terlalu memaksakan akibatnya dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya.

"Argh.. A-aku tak tahu. A-aku gak kenal kalian. A-aku siapa? Me-mereka siapa? S-s-sakit." Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan. Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Segera saja dokter melakukan pemeriksaan dengan terlebih dulu menyuruh 3 orang itu keluar.

"Argh.. S-sakit dokter. Ukh... Hhh~ akh hhh~" wajah Naruto memucat. Dengan segera kedua tangan Dokter itu kembali menekan-nekan pelan dada Naruto.

"Suster, cepat kau pasang kembali alat bantu bernapasnya. Dan juga siapkan obat penenang." perintah dokter yang menangani Naruto. Dengan cekatan sang suster berambut pirang itu memakaikan kembali alat yang dapat menyalurkan oksigen. Dokter yang kini telah siap dengan suntikan berisi obat penenang itu mulai menyuntikannya di lengan kanan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit remaja pirang itu sudah tenang dan terlelap kembali.

Sekarang dokter pria berambut kuning keemasan sudah berada diluar ruangan. "Bagaimana Dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kushina. Dokter itu menatap keluarga yang sudah 2 bulan lebih ada di Rumah Sakit kemudian menghela napas.

"Sekarang keadaannya sudah normal dan mulai stabil lagi. Kalian tidak usah khawatir dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Terus yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini, kenapa dia tidak mengenali kami?" kali ini Kyuubi melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah menduga akan hal ini.

"Kalau soal itu kesimpulan yang dapat saya ambil kemungkinan dia mengalami amnesia. Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang akurat beri saya waktu beberapa hari." mendengar penuturan itu keluarga Namikaze hanya bisa berekspresi kaget. Karena gak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan." Minato mengangguk tanda mengijinkan.

**Flashback OFF**

"Setelah beberapa hari dokter melakukan pemeriksaan ternyata ada keretakan dibagian tengkorak sebelah kanan sehingga menyebabkan kehilangan ingatannya. Bermacam-macam Dokter sudah dipanggil dan melakukan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan amnesianya namun ingatannya tak kunjung kembali hingga saat ini.

Sebulan yang lalu Ibu mengusulkan untuk pindah kemari. Karena mungkin saja dengan dia tinggal disini perlahan-lahan ingatannya akan pulih. Jadi aku minta pada kalian bantu dia dalam masa pemulihan ini dan lindungi dia. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kyuubi dingin dan terkesan memerintah.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. "Kamu itu minta tolong apa memerintah?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis karena tidak terima dengan perlakuan seperti itu.

Kyuubi terdiam dan hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan seperti meremehkan. "Terserah kalian anggap apa." pemuda berambut orange itu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya.

"Pulang."

"Udah cuman itu saja?"

"Iya, memangnya ada lagi. Sudah aku duluan." Kyuubi berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku juga pulang. Sampai nanti." Sasuke juga melangkah pergi. Gaara melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

'hhh~ dasar orang cuek' batin Gaara dan mengikuti langkah kedua orang yang ditemuinya malam ini.

**Besok paginya**  
**  
Kediaman Namikaze**

"Kyuu tadi malam pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kushina yang sekarang sedang menikmati sarapan rotinya.

"Jam 11." jawab Kyuubi tanpa melihat wajah ibunya.

"Naru, gimana kemarin hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Minato bertanya sambil memandang anak bungsunya yang sedang mengoleskan selai jeruk diatas roti bakar.

"Hm? Ya cukup menyenangkan. Tapi saat mengikuti latihan klub ada dua kakak kelas yang mengaku-ngaku mengenalku."

"Siapa? Apa itu Gaara dan Sasuke?" Naruto kaget kalau Ayahnya mengetahui siapa orang yang dia maksud.

"EH? Ayah kok tahu? A-apa jangan-jangan mereka beneran kenal ama Naru?"

"Iya, waktu kecil kalian sering bermain bersama. Kamu lengket banget sama Gaara dan Itachi. Sedangkan kalau dengan Sasuke kamu seringnya berantem melulu." jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Eeeh! Benarkah? Wah sayang ya Naru tidak ingat mereka." Naruto mencoba untuk mengingat bukannya ingat dia malah mendapat rasa sakit, "Ukh."

"Eh? Na-Naru sudah jangan mencoba untuk mengingat. Nanti juga Naru bakalan ingat." Kushina khawatir melihat anaknya yang mengerang kesakitan. "Lebih baik kamu jangan masuk sekolah saja ya. Istirahat di rumah."

"Tidak usah Bu. Naru tidak apa-apa kok. Udah gak sakit lagi. Wah sudah jam 7 lebih, Naru berangkat ya. Ayah, Ibu dan Kyuu-nii." pemuda manis itu berlari menuju mobil yang sudah siap didepan untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Aku juga berangkat." pamit Kyuu.

"Mereka benar-benar beda sekali ya. Naruto, aku jadi khawatir sama dia." ucap Kushina dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, nanti juga ingatannya akan kembali lagi. Kita bersabar saja ya." Minato memenangkan Kushina dengan cara memegang tangan putih nan halusnya.

"Iya, tapi yang aku khawatirkan bukan ingatannya melainkan ... " Kushina tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena satu telunjuk Minato menempel di bibirnya.

"Ssst sudah. Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan apa-apa. Dia anak yang kuat, kamu percaya akan hal itu kan." Kushina mengangguk. Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**Sekolah**

"Pagi semuanya." teriak seorang pemuda pirang dengat tambahan senyuman manis melengkung di bibir mungilnya.

"Pagi Naru-chan." jawab semua siswa dan siswi serempak. Naruto nama pemuda itu berjalan menuju kursinya yang dekat dengan jendela itu.

"Hei Naruto." panggil cowok bertato segitiga di pipinya. Naruto menoleh. "Kemarin kamu kemana? Aku nunggu kamu buat pulang bareng."

"Maaf Kiba, kemarin aku dijemput pulangnya. Lagian aku kayanya gak bisa pulang naik kereta deh." ucap Naruto disertai wajah bersalah.

"O-oh..ukh jadi begitu ya. Tapi kenapa kamu gak bisa naik kereta?" Kiba bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah merona.

"Kamu kenapa, sakit?" Kiba menggeleng, "Syukurlah. Oh iya aku gak bisa pulang naik kereta karena gak bakalan dapat ijin dari orangtua. Mereka kelewat khawatir kalau aku naik angkutan umum. Katanya aku terlalu 'manis' untuk ukuran seorang cowok, jadi takut digangguin. Kib, memangnya aku manis ya?" muka Naruto polos banget pas nanya begitu. Makin merah wajah Kiba.

'Kami-sama, tolong kuatkan hambamu ini dari setan cantik seperti dia' doa Kiba.

* * *

gaje yah ...  
maaf kemampuanku cuman segitu ...  
mau ngritik silahkan aku terima dengan senang hati ...

_**by. zizi kirahira hibiki69**_


End file.
